


You put your arms around me and i'm home

by Phan_of_Shipping



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Almund, Drumfred, Fluffy, M/M, We still have Scotland, episode 2x07, pure beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_of_Shipping/pseuds/Phan_of_Shipping
Summary: My own little continuation of the lake scene from 2x07 which was one of the most beautiful scenes i've ever seen, cinematically  and emotionally.Expect fluff and extreme cuteness (but not tooth-rotting) from Alfred and Drummond.





	You put your arms around me and i'm home

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title comes from "Arms" by Christina Perri which I would highly recommend you listen to with/before/after this :)

Alfred and Edward had imagined their first kiss countless times when swamped by regret and longing but neither of them had imagined it to be as perfect as it was now. The sun rained a golden haze over them both and Drummond smiled, seeing Alfred’s own eyes glimmering in the sunlight.

_Heavenly._

Birds whispered in low choruses as they stood – almost expectantly – by the lake.

“These midsummer evenings are so enchanting… don’t you think?” Said Alfred in a low voice that made Drummond’s heart flutter.  
He could find no response. His eyes drifted across Alfred’s face as he stared back; he was beautiful and charming and everything he could wish for. Alfred’s eyes moved searchingly across his face, trying to make a memory so pure it could never be erased. He wanted to remember every detail and treasure them forever: the gentle waves of hair that had fallen down slightly from the dancing, his sun kissed cheeks and sweet smile.

The last months of shameless flirting, gentle looks and soft touches electrified between them.

Edward stepped forward, moving a hand to Alfred’s shoulder, and placed a short but tender kiss to his lips. Alfred’s hand came to rest by his neck, feeling the warmth of his skin. They pulled apart briefly like they were checking that this was happening, this was real, this wasn’t a dream or a wistful hope.  
Now in unison, they leant back in. Drummond ducked his head slightly and their lips connected again. Drummond’s lips were soft and tasted faintly of whisky, the kiss was brief but overflowing with so much love and affection.

This was real.  
Alfred moved his hand and cupped the back of Drummond’s neck, his hand on resting against his chest. They brought themselves even closer just to make up for all the time they’d been forced apart. Their legs were cushioned tightly against each other’s as the kiss became longer and more passionate. Slowly they pulled away again, lips puckering. Their hands stayed in the same place like they were anchoring them together. Their foreheads remained touching as the sun sifted through the small gaps between their faces.  
Drummond smiled, a sense of euphoria raining down on him – they’d kissed. They’d done it.  
Alfred seemed absorbed in the moment before finally reflecting a smile of realisation. He brushed his fingers through Edward’s hair almost instinctively. He brought his nose up in an affectionate nuzzle, enjoying the feeling of Edward’s skin against his.

It was soft and encapsulated in love.

They both touched noses again and Drummond dipped down for another brief but affirmative kiss.  
Wilhelmina stood by the gate in shock – she wasn’t horrified, just _shocked_. She stood and watched as the two men were embraced like they would never let each other go again… this simple gesture was enough for her to know what they meant to each other. She stood there for a little while longer, wishing more to herself that she had someone who would care and cherish for her like the way Alfred and Drummond seemed to – the way they seemed to _belong_ together. With a sigh, she turned away and decided to leave them to their utopia, hoping nobody else would come this way.

“We did it.” Whispered Alfred, smiling.  
“I think coming to Scotland was one of the Queen’s best ideas.” Joked Drummond, stroking a thumb over Alfred’s cheekbone. Alfred leaned into his touch.  
Slowly Edward pulled away and sat down on the grass, holding out a hand for Alfred to take. His hand slipped perfectly into Drummond’s hand – which he marvelled at – and merely concreted their thoughts that this was meant to be.

Edward pulled slightly which brought Alfred to the ground beside him. Alfred laughed which only made Drummond want to find something that could capture the sound and preserve it for all eternity. He lifted an arm up and Alfred lay his head against Drummond’s shoulder. Both of their free hands were now entwined over their bodies as they stared across that lake which seemed to dance at the surface with activity.  
Alfred titled his head up, “It’s magical.”  
Drummond looked down at Edward, deep into his eyes, “Yes, it is.”

They both moved in, kissing gently before becoming more absorbed, lips locking and barely pausing for breath. Edward’s hand travelled down Alfred’s leg, almost protectively. Alfred’s fingers fiddled with Drummond’s collar sending racing shivers down his spine. They disconnected slowly, breathless, with both of their cheeks burning brightly. Drummond leaned over him and plucked a daisy from the grass. He placed it delicately behind Alfred’s ear, it complimented his golden hair and wondrously pure eyes that seemed to be as strong as the waters they crossed to arrive in France. 

Alfred chuckled quietly, overwhelmed by the beauty man beside him.

“There we go, a masterpiece.” Smiled Drummond, flourishing his hand dramatically.  
Alfred slapped Edward’s chest playfully and wrapped his arms around his chest. The daisy tickled Edward’s nose which only seemed to exemplify the true wonder of the moment they were sharing. Edward pressed his lips affectionately to Alfred’s forehead whilst Alfred gently sifted his fingers through Edward’s hair.

“I wish this moment would never end.” Sighed Alfred.  
“I want to be with you for as long as humanly possible.” Admitted Drummond.  
“As do I. Let us enjoy now while we can.” Answered Alfred, slightly saddened by thought of London.

The heaving London that would envelop the beauty of these Glens in one exhale of smoke. 

They snuggled in closer and began to comment on the clouds and the birds, teasing each other with occasional kisses. The birds chirped in a melody and occasionally the wind carried the music from the party in their direction. They’d find themselves staring adoringly at one another between conversations as to reinforce this memory.  
This was and always would be _perfect._

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart._  
_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start._  
_You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go._  
_You put your arms around me **and i'm home**_

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first Drumfred fic - they're so fun to write! I have another idea for one based on episode 8. It will be sad but it will have a kind of happy ending. I can't believe how many great fanfics there are out there <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: phan_of_shipping - I post a range of things from many different fandoms :)


End file.
